Radiotelephones typically utilize a microphone that is designed to be disposed closely adjacent the mouth of the radiotelephone user. In many radiotelephone designs, the microphone is housed within a lower flip that in an operative mode flips out from the main body of the radiotelephone, leaving the microphone in close proximity to the user's mouth. In practice, the overall quality of speech signals transmitted by the radiotelephone depend on the quality of the speech that reaches the microphone. In normal use, the distance between the microphone and the user's mouth varies. Moreover, in normal use, the radiotelephone is typically moved generally up and down and away from the mouth of the user in the course of a conversation. Therefore, the user is not always speaking directly into the microphone. In the end, speech and sound from the user's mouth is not always focused and directed sharply into the microphone and consequently, sound and speech is propagated in directions other than directly at the microphone. This of ten results in the sound pressure reaching the microphone being less than optimum and consequently, the speech reaching the microphone is not clear, distorted, and unintelligible. Thus, the speech signals routinely transmitted by some radiotelephones is less than ideal.